


Safe Word: Antidote

by Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin



Series: Late Night Summoning Sessions [1]
Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel), Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Grinding, Other, Riding Crops, Scratching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin/pseuds/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin
Summary: ***************************************Xenia was becoming accustomed to her and JD's summoning sessions. Every six days or so, she would draw a small sigil, and poof, they'd appear. The initial smell of fire and brimstone filled her with anticipation every time. Their lean body splayed taut across her bed as they waited patiently for her touch. Choosing a riding crop from her collection, Xenia approached the bed."Are we ready to begin, Jordan?""Yes, Mistress."Xenia smiled and placed the riding crop next to JD's naked body. Their breathing quickening at her mere proximity. Xenia's eyes a burning galaxy in the dull candlelight."Close your eyes." She ordered.******************************************
Relationships: Jordan "JD" Davies (Havenfall is for Lovers)/Xenia (Reigning Passions)
Series: Late Night Summoning Sessions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879648
Kudos: 1





	Safe Word: Antidote

"Safe word?"

"Antidote."

"Excellent."

Xenia was becoming accustomed to her and JD's summoning sessions. Every six days or so, she would draw a small sigil, and poof, they'd appear. The initial smell of fire and brimstone filled her with anticipation every time. Their lean body splayed taut across her bed as they waited patiently for her touch. Choosing a riding crop from her collection, Xenia approached the bed. 

"Are we ready to begin, Jordan?"

"Yes, Mistress."

Xenia smiled and placed the riding crop next to JD's naked body. Their breathing quickening at her mere proximity. Xenia's eyes a burning galaxy in the dull candlelight. 

"Close your eyes." She ordered.

JD obeys immediately and Xenia rewards them with her hands. Her polished black nails scratching trails of pleasure from the base of their nape, to their neck, lingering on the soft spots behind their ears before lightly dragging them down JD's esophagus and down to their chest. Achingly slow fingers dancing as she leads her nails down to their stomach. Light welts connecting like laylines in their skin. JD moaned as her fingers waltzed their way even lower, scraping along the inner sides of their thighs.

"O-oh, fuck." JD's voice shuddering with each word. 

Xenia pulled her hands away quickly, and JD immediately realized their error. 

"Fuck. Sorry. M-mistress.. !"

"Don't make me punish you, Jordan. You didn't enjoy it so much last time." Her voice was sharp and to the point. A first and final warning.

"Yes, Mistress. Sorry, Mistress"

Xenia hummed in approval before grabbing the riding crop. Watching JD's body trembling with pure desire was something of a gift to her. Sure, she had made many kneel before her during late night sessions in her quarters, but none were as confident, or as powerful as the fierce creature that currently laid at her mercy. She brushed the tips of their hair out of their face, the warm orange and red hues brilliant against the smooth black leather. The delicate lines of their face soft in the low lighting of her bedroom. 

"Keep your eyes closed for me now."

"Yes, Mistress."

Letting the smooth edges drag across JD's skin, she relished as they squirmed slightly against the ropes. She started off slowly, tapping the riding crop down with a light sting from their chest to their sides, the most sensitive part of their abdomen flinching slightly as the soft leather traced across their skin. JD moaning louder as she reached their thighs, subtle lashes causing their breath to hitch as the stinging made it's way further down, growing firmer, going lower. Not stopping until they were on the verge of begging - to stop, for more - Their body being marked like a morse code, every cell a lightning rod. The cool leather of the crop almost becoming soothing as Xenia switched to a more calming movement. Allowing the tip to help to act as a balm for their skin. JD's trembling slowly subsiding as she does. 

"Now, I think it's time time we both had a little fun. Don't you agree?"

"Y-yes, Mistress."

"I thought you might. You may open your eyes now."

Xenia stood before them completely stripped of all of her clothes. JD's eyes smoldering as they took her in. Her warm ashen skin glowing as she slowly slid onto the bed, placing one thigh in between JD's legs, and the other keeping her stable as she placed her hands above their head, over their own. Every placement of her body intentional, every movement calculated.

"Tell me, JD. Who holds your pleasure in their hands?"

"Fuck. You do, Mistress."

"Very good."

Xenia held on tight to JD's bound wrists. Her supple breasts aligning perfectly with JD's eager mouth as she moved her body to a quick and steady rhythm. Her hips masterfully in control as her thigh found it's target. An instant and powerful wave of pleasure crashing over JD with each fluid movement. Their own thigh finding Xenia's core as the she began to whisper their name into the night. Quickened paces as they both began to shudder. Each saturated as their pleasures began to peak. Cool ash meeting burning hot fire in the middle of a lucid dream as they both fell back against the bed. An unspoken rest before the next round began.


End file.
